vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Plush 2 - Episode 4/Transcript
This is the transcript to Total Drama Plush 2 - Episode 4. Transcript Lakitu: Hey viewers and welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama Plush! This episode, the contestants will be doing a beach challenge! Well, since our camp isn’t located nowhere the beach, we'll have to change things up a bit! I know this sounds stupid, but i'm trying to parody Total Drama Action this season. Okay! Let's go meet the 18 contestants! Lakitu: Welcome to your third challenge! Are you excited? Woody: I'm excited if I have my boots and my snakes and my boots and my snakes and my boots and my snakes and my boots and my snakes! King Dedede: I like lunchbox! Luigi: King Dedede, just stop. Inkling Girl: Hopefully we will wreck some scrubs! Inkling Boy: Yeah! Baby Mario: Our team is gonna win this challenge! Yellow Yoshi Jr: No, you dumb! Our team's gonna win! Silver the Hedgehog: Don't jinx it, or we'll blame you! Yellow Yoshi Jr: You dumb! I know we'll win! Silver: Don't call me dumb! It's no use, take this! used psychokinesis to Yellow Yoshi Jr which fell him to the doors Lakitu: Okay, for today's challenge, we'll be doing a two part challenge! For the first part of the challenge, you will be doing some surfing! Isabelle: Uh, where exactly? There's no beaches anywhere near here! Lakitu: That's why you'll be... surfing! At the very, very top of Plush Mountain! [Mario gets surprised] Link: But that's way too high for surfing! Lakitu: That's the point. The challenge is you will take turns surfing for over 30 seconds. If you fall off, you lose. Sonic: That doesn't sound too hard for Sonic! Lakitu: Not just that, SpongeBob will be chucking stuff at you to make you fall off. Spongebob: I'm back everyone! Did you miss me? Yellow Yoshi: Oh great. Lakitu: Whoever gets the most points for this round will get advantage for Part 2! Now since Team Odyssey won the last challenge, they will go first! Lakitu: Your challenge starts now. Mario: This is so.. so scary! Spongebob: Eat this! throws the boxart to [[Sonic Forces] to Mario] Luigi: Wow Mario, I thought you'd do better than that! Why am I even related to you? You're a stupid brother, I thought you’d even try! Mario: I got hit, didn’t you see? Luigi: No, it was only Sonic Forces, you can take Sonic Forces, can you? Mario: No, it was only four hours long! Bowser: This is so... I can’t even take my balance! Spongebob: Hello, fat face! Bowser: I'm not a fat- AHHHH! King Dedede: Yay! Surf's up lunchbox! Weee! Weee! Weee! Spongebob: Let's play some Wii Tennis! throws the Wii controller to King Dedede, which missed. King Dedede: What was that? Yellow Yoshi: What is this? This is dumb! I don’t want to be doing this! This is dumb! Very very dumb! Spongebob: Time to make you even more dumb! shoots Yellow Yoshi shoots Deadpool, which he does nothing, because of his healing factor Deadpool: What, was that it? How pathetic. Isabelle: Ahh, this is so hard! Mario: Why did you lose as well?! Yellow Yoshi: Well, I didn’t think you would lose you fat italian plumber! Mario: I'm not a fat italian plumber, shut up! Luigi: This isn’t too hard, I didn’t see why Mario thought this was so hard! Spongebob: Wait until you see this! throws the pillow to Luigi Mario: Who’s laughing now? Luigi, Luigi? Baby Mario: It's too high! I forfeit! Mario Pikachu: Pika pi, Mario! Yahoo! Lakitu: Team Forces, you're up next! screams and falls down to the floor Sonic: Aw yeah, this is too easy! Spongebob: The gun returns. shoots the gun to Sonic which missed. Sonic: Hey down there, work on your aim! Yellow Yoshi Jr: Oh yeah, this is easy! This makes everyone look so dumb! Aw yeah! Zelda: Is this meant to be hard? shoots Inkling Boy Inkling Girl: Oh no! Eat this! Girl shoots Spongebob Silver: It’s no use when I’m around! Woody: �� You got a friend in me, I think i'm gonna pee- AHHH! shoots Spongebob Wallace: There's no crackers up here! I'm not gonna survive up here! I'm not taking any longer! Lakitu: I calculated your wins and fails, and Team Forces wins the first round. Link: Take that Mario and your fat italian team! Mario: I'M NOT A FAT ITALIAN- wait, you're calling my team that. Okay! Lakitu: Part two of the challenge will be a sandcastle challenge! But, since there’s no sand nearby, we'll have to build sculptures! Whoever builds the best sculpture wins! Team Forces will get extra starting materials so you’ll have 30 minutes! Your time starts now! Sonic: Woah cool! We get so much material to start off with! Mario: What we only get one single Pokéball? That sucks! Yellow Yoshi: I'll go get some construction books, I’ll be right back! Link: Wow, this looks really good so far! Zelda: But where did you get the gun from? Link: I stole it from Spongebob! Spongebob: Where's my gun, I can't find it, well I'll just work on my video game. Mario: What the, this sucks! Luigi: No, it doesn't! Mario: But why did you put your Amiibo on? Why can't I put my Amiibo on? Luigi: Cause you're ugly and you're a fat italian plumber. I think we need someone who would look good on the sculpture.